sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Dreams of Doom
Note: Dreams of Death is my first fangame to by released to SNN for auditioning. Please bear with me if I seem a little out of line. Thank you. Characters *The Chosen Ones *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Miles "Tails" Prower *E-123 Omega *Rouge the Bat *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat *Shade the Echidna *Knuckles the Echidna *Umbra the Echidna (ghost) *Milo the Echidna *Jezz the Hedgehog *Audition *Audition *Audition *Audition *Audition *Audition *Audition *Audition *Audition *Audition :(10 Auditions) Note #2:These are called auditions for a reason. I may not accept you because I know how the game is built and for some A,B,C reason, you wouldn't fit in (this also goes for stories). I apologize to everyone ahead of time. Note #3:When you audition, it is absolutely required to state if your charcter has any connection to the chaos force. This will shape a great deal of the story. Thank you for your cooperation Note #4: All auditions must be accepted before we start writing the story. This game started with 10 spots for auditioning. As more people are accepted the number on top will go down. Please pay attention to it. Multiple auditions are allowed, however, first auditions take priority over multiples. Thank you.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 12:57, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Story (The Chosen One Of Water is on a bridge with a strange pinkish echidna. The Echidna is trying to cross the bridge but is unable to. Chad tries to help, but is unable to, and the bridge crumbles and they both start to fall. Chad Gasps, and all of a sudden, he is back around a camp fire with the other chosen ones)... Auditions Comments Next time, don't upload long fancruft on my talkpage. I know whats the problem, I just don't know exactly how to fix it.--Mystic Monkey 18:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry i did that. i just needed a place to retrieve the info. sorry.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 15:02, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Save it on Word or something next time.--Mystic Monkey 15:23, 27 July 2009 (UTC) um, ya, way too simple :P.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 15:41, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Well thats how I am doing it.--Mystic Monkey 19:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) are you gonna audituion or not?[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 11:29, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't even know what the story is, I usually read the back of the book or the games box before I decide.--Mystic Monkey 14:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::That it? USually start out with "The evil whatever is doing something bad, he is doing this but no one knows why? Our heroes do this when an unexpected turn of events leads them to the start of a great adventure, will they do this? will they do that and what does who is this mysterious new character?" Something like that.--Mystic Monkey 22:08, 28 July 2009 (UTC) this is meant to ioncrease ominous tension.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 15:19, 30 July 2009 (UTC)